Big Time Short Story
by butterflysloveyou
Summary: There's a new girl at the Palm Woods and one of the boys from Big Time Rush likes her. First One shot !


(A/N I wrote this story for a friend of my and she loves it! Btw, this is the first story im posting on here!)

You're living at the Palm Woods, on your way to being an actress/singer on a new Nick show. You never thought that you would ever live a the Palm woods, which is where your favorite boy-band, Big Time Rush, lives! When you found out that, you flipped out!

"OMG! This can't be real! I'm going to be living in the same building as Big Time Rush! AHHHHH!" You say to yourself, fan girling

After you get settled into your apartment, you decide to relax by the pool. Just as you sit down, the guys of BTR walk in. You remain clam on the outside, but on the inside, you're fan girling and screaming. Then, they spot you.

"Hello there, you mush be new to the Palm woods! I'm Logan, what's your name?"

"A-aly." You stutter your name because Logan is favorite BTR member and you have a crush on him.

It is unaware to you and Logan, that Carlos, James, and Kendall are there. When you looked into eachother eyes, It felt like you two were the only ones there.

"Ahm, Logan?" Kendall said, breaking the eyelock

"I-I- DIBS!" Logan said, then ran away

"What the hell is Dibs?" You ask

"It's nothing." Kendall says

"Yeah, just nothing…" James says

"Dibs is the first person to utter the word "Dibs" has proprietary claim on:

All car seating

Remote controls and game controllers

All found moneys

Tasty snacks and/or treats

GIRLS

Any violation of said "dibs rule" will result in the violator having to run on half-mile through a crowded public area in his UNDERWEAR" Carlos say, really fast

"CARLOS!" Kendall and James scream, with wide eyes

As James and Kendall yell at Carlos, you start to wonder if Logan ever broke the dibs rule. You try to laugh at the thought of Logan running a half-mile in his underwear! Then you wonder if he has abs. Then, it hits you; Logan said dibs because of you!  
"GUYS," You yell to get the guy's attention, "Did Logan yell dibs because of me?"

"Well, yeah! But I'm not sure why…." Kendall says

"Maybe it's because we're so used to saying dibs that we just say it any time the rules apply." James suggest

"But that still doesn't explain why her ran off!" you say, worried

"Well, Loggie-bear won't admit this, but he's a bit shy." James said, you giggled when he called Logan, Loggie-bear, It's a cute nickname

You and the guys realized it's getting late, so you all head back to your apartments.

THE NEXT DAY

You're back at the pool, when Logan comes up to you and says, "Aly, I'm soo sorry about yesterday… I get a little paralyzed. Anyways, I want you to see something."

Logan takes your hand and takes you to a stage.

"This song should explain what happened yesterday." Logan says, smiling

_You, you walked into the room_

_On a Friday afternoon_

_That's when I saw you for the first time_

_And I was paralyzed_

_I had a million things to say_

_But none of them came out that day_

_'cause I was never one of those guys_

_That always had the best lines_

_Time stopped ticking_

_My hands keep shaking_

_And you don't even know that_

_I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_Now I learned a lot from my mistake_

_Never let a good thing slip away_

_I've had a lot of time to look back_

_And my only regret is_

_Not telling you what I was going through_

_But you didn't even know that_

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_As the years go by I think about you all the time, whoa_

_If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you_

_You walked into the room_

_On a Friday afternoon_

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed, you got me tongue-tied_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed, now I'm frozen inside_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

After the song, Logan got off stage and hugged you. Admit it, there's something between us! I can feel it! Can you?" Logan says

"Yes I can, Loggie-bear!"

"Loggie-bear?" Logan question, then looks at James, the only person who calls him that James smiles and mouths to him, 'kiss her'

Logan leans down and kisses you!

The End!


End file.
